Caress the Moon
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Hinowa wanted Gin to help Tsukuyo relax, but was this really what she'd had in mind...? Lemony GinTsukky, set during episode 181 of the anime.


**Caress the Moon**

A _Gintama_ oneshot

by

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: I was just watching ep 181, the denouement of the Jiraia arc, when I got this idea. Basically, it's just a GinTsukky smut piece diverging from around the episode's half-way point. Because there's more than one way to help someone relax, y'know. *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink***

**Also, haha, Tsukuyo is a lightweight, but a total suiken master. **

* * *

"I'm too busy right now, but at some point, I'd like to properly thank you," said the Shinigami Courtesan, Tsukuyo, walking out of the traditional Japanese-style room where she had been talking to the three saviors of Yoshiwara. "I can't provide much service, but enjoy your stay."

She then left down the hall, no doubt intending to head right back to work, even with the injuries she had suffered so recently.

Kagura and Shinpachi, sitting on either side of Gintoki, watched with dismay as the blonde departed. Gin, however, was disinterestedly picking his nose.

"Tsukuyo-san hasn't changed," Shinpachi murmured after a moment of silence.

"She's still the same," came the quiet, feminine voice of Hinowa, the so-called Sun of Yoshiwara, from outside the room.

Shinpachi looked up, and saw Hinowa being wheeled into the room by her adopted sun, Seita.

"Never letting anyone else see her weak side," Hinowa continued, smiling indulgently. "She just doesn't know how to open up."

Kagura crossed her arms. "I thought she would have change after everything that happened." She looked down, not noticing as Gin wiped a booger off on her hair. "I guess people can't change so easily, aru."

Gin opened his eyes.

"She'll let us know when she's really suffering," he said. "She just puts that off considerably more than the average person."

"But Gin-san..." Shinpachi said, turning his head to look up at his unofficial mentor, who then started to stand up as he continued, "That just means she's pushing herself too hard."

"Leave her alone," Gin said dismissively, walking out into the hall past Hinowa and Seita. "There isn't anything for us to do."

Hinowa and Seita watched, sad expressions on their faces, as Gin walked down the hall away from them. The former bent her head with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"I wanted to let her take a break," Hinowa murmured. She then looked back up, opening her eyes and smiling sadly. "Guess that won't happen if she would rather work."

"But she'll ruin her health if she keeps pushing herself like that!" Seita protested.

Back in the room, Kagura and Shinpachi stood up. The former smiled, one hand on her hip and another pointing up in an expository pose.

"If she won't take a break," Kagura said brightly, "we just have to help her rejuvenate on the job."

Shinpachi looked at Kagura with a frown. "There wouldn't be any problem if it was that easy," he said. "Are you telling her to play around or drink while working? What kind of job..."

He trailed off, and Seita and Hinowa's eyes widened, before the latter closed them and smiled, giggling.

"Oh...!" Kagura and Shinpachi said at once, blinking simultaneously as realization hit them.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky above the subterranean city of pleasure, Yoshiwara, which opened up to the heavens through the surface of the earth. The people of the town were laughing and making merry as their natural time of day came.

Yoshiwara, even after being freed from the grip of Yao Hosen, was a city of the night. Its residents knew no other way of life than that which lived within that underground world of sensual vice, but they were free, after their own fashion, and happy.

In the streets below, lovely women escorted customers into their rooms, where they would, for a price, drink beside them and, for a much higher price, perhaps do something more...

Several of Yoshiwara's fairest, loveliest young courtesans, in their best makeup and dress, smiled and giggled as they gave their greetings to a very important guest.

"Welcome, savior of Yoshiwara!" they said, smiling prettily and looking at their customary with lovely, inviting eyes.

"Thank you for coming," said one of the girls, clinging to the arm of their honored guest. She crinkled her eyes with a smile, inconspicuously squeezing the man's arm against her modest chest as she held tightly onto his arm. "Now, come this way."

"Um..." said the man somewhat nervously, a certain ronin with dead fish eyes and thick, naturally curly silver hair. He was wearing a white kimono over one shoulder, showing the red trimmed black shirt he wore underneath, and at his side was strapped an old, beat up wooden sword with the inscription of 'Lake Toya' on its handle.

He eyed the crowd of undeniably pretty courtesans trailing behind him, looking in particular at the woman who had addressed him, who wore a fine, silken violet kimono embroidered with yellow circles within orange diamonds.

"I came because I was told there'd be free drinks," he said hesitantly, "but is this for real? I'm flat-out broke," he told them. "Since I lost at pachinko."

"Yes," said the girl clinging his other arm, against which she pressed her slightly more generous bosom. "it's our way of saying thanks." Gin turned his head to look at her as she continued to speak. "You've saved Yoshiwara so many times. Please enjoy yourself tonight."

"Whoa, is this for real?-!" Gin said disbelievingly. "Are you saying I can have free drinks, AND also try some seaweed sake?"

"Oh, don't just stop at seaweed, sir," the prostitute said cheerfully as she and her companions led the man through the narrow streets of Yoshiwara. "Anything from dancing clams to picking chestnuts," she told him somewhat suggestively, her friends giggling girlishly all behind Gin.

"Hold it!" Gin said anxiously, cheeks flushing as he mind naturally went somewhere dirty at that comment, "You shouldn't get nuts involved! I'll end up with a Mont Blanc, you know?-! Cook myself some rice with nuts! Is that really okay?-!" he exclaimed.

"That's fine!" the prostitute said gaily, a slightly husky hint to her voice. "Enjoy yourself all you want."

* * *

A little later, it was just Gin and the purple-garbed woman walking outside the most expensive rooms in Yoshiwara, where the highest ranking courtesans met with their clients.

"You know," Gin said eagerly as he followed the woman to their destination. "call me if you ever need any help again. I'll come flying at a moment's notice. I'll cook nut rice at a moment's notice."

He then paused, smiling thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I didn't bring Shinpachi and Kagura," he mused as he and the girl finally reached their destination.

"You'll be in this room," the courtesean told Gintoki helpfully, sliding open a shoji door.

Gin walked in, taking a look around.

"Then please enjoy yourselves," the girl chirped mirthfully as she once more slid the door shut to give Gin some privacy.

"W-Welcome," stuttered a young woman with light blonde hair in the center of the room. She was kneeling down, facing the floor with her eyes closed and wearing a flowing, blue, beautifully pattered yukata with a deep red obi and pink flowers in her hair.

"Ah, hello there," said Gin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he looked towards the woman.

"I am the Courtesan of Death, Tsukuyo," the woman said delicately, by way of introduction. "Please enjoy your..." she began, slowly looking up and revealing a distinctive T-shaped scar on the upper left side of her face.

She then trailed off abruptly, her eyes widening when she saw to whom it was she spoke.

Gin and Tsukuyo stared blankly, silently, at each other for three beats.

* * *

_Interlude Omake_

Kagura groaned not-unhappily as she felt Shinpachi wrap his arms around her from behind, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing, you perverted four-eyes?" she deadpanned as she felt something hard poke into the small of her back. "Trying to take advantage of me, aru?"

Shinpachi chuckled.

"You know I couldn't possibly do that, Kagura-chan," he whispered into her ear. "You'd tear my head right off if even I tried."

Kagura harrumphed as she felt Shinpachi's hands wander upwards from her navel and start to play with her small breasts through the fabric of her cheongsam. Her face was red, and she was pouting childishly as the older Yorozuya gently groped her.

"You're hopeless, Shinpachi," she said, face red as she panted slightly. "What would Gin-chan say if he saw what we were doing right now?"

"You know he's probably doing the same thing we are right this moment," Shinpachi whispered. His breath smelt heavily of sake, such that Kagura could detect it even from behind her, and his cheeks were flushed a pinkish-red. "He's probably having puff-puff fun of his own with Tsukuyo-san..."

He then leaned his head downwards to plant a kiss on the pale, nearly translucent skin of Kagura's neck. Then he nibbled on the spot where he kissed her, gently sucking on it, causing the redhead to let out the faintest gasp.

"That's just 'cause she's got big melons, aru..." Kagura said, whimpering slightly as Shinpachi slipped one of his hands up her shirt.

"Mhm, maybe..." Shinpachi hummed thoughtfully through a mouthful of Kagura's surprisingly soft, smooth skin. "But you know what they say, right? Massaging your breasts can help them grow..."

He squeezed Kagura's small breasts, eliciting a cute moan from the young Yato.

"Yeah..." Kagura said slowly, arching her back in pleasure as Shinpachi played with her. "That's the only reason I'd let someone like you do this, aru..."

Shinpachi smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that if you want, Kagura-chan..." he whispered into her ear, tweaking her nipples and causing her to yelp before moaning lewdly. "...but your body's telling me the truth of the matter as clear as day..."

Kagura whimpered, but she did not protest this.

_End Interlude Omake  
_

* * *

"I am the Courtesan of Death, Tsukuyo," the woman said delicately, by way of introduction. "Please enjoy your..." she began, slowly looking up and revealing a distinctive T-shaped scar on the upper left side of her face.

She then trailed off abruptly, her eyes widening when she saw to whom it was she spoke.

Gin and Tsukuyo stared blankly, silently, at each other for three beats.

"CHAAAAANGE!" bellowed Gin desperately, breaking the awkward silence as he looked back to the door, eyes wide and bloodshot, mouth wide open. "CHANGE PLEASE! GIVE ME A GIRL WHO'S MORE FRIENDLY!"

Tsukuyo narrowed her eyes, glowering at Gin as a vein in her face bulged out.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" she said darkly. "Why are _you _here?"

"That's my line!" Gin said, looking back to Tsukuyo. "Why are you...! Nobody mentioned this!" he exclaimed, pointing at Tsukuyo. "Any drink will taste bad when served by such a grumpy woman!" he griped loudly.

"Hinowa requested me to perform this important job," Tsukuyo explained simply. "She said that an important customer would be coming."

_"The other girls are busy with Yoshiwara's reconstruction, so they can't help," said Hinowa. She tilted her head and clasped her hands, smiling pleadingly. "Please, Tsukuyo. Could you at least pour a drink for him?"_

"I was told this was an important job," the blonde muttered.

Gin sighed, groaning and palming his face. "Th-those bastards got me good..." he grumbled. "So much for providing me service... They were just using me to help rejuvenate this woman." He growled slightly, glancing to the sliding paper door, which was opening just a crack, allowing four sets of eyes to peer inside.

Gin glared at them, silently cursing all four to a slow, painful death.

"It looks like Gin-san's figured out what's going on," said Shinpachi, standing behind Kagura and leaning to the side to peek through the opening in the door.

"I'm sorry, Gin-san," Hinowa said, whispering an apology to the curly-haired ronin. "Tsukuyo isn't the type of girl to rest during her time off. I have to use the pretense of a job to allow her to take it easy. Please help her relax," she murmured. "I'm sure you can do it, Gin-san."

Back inside the room, Gin's eyes turned back to Tsukuyo as the woman stood up, though he wasn't exactly looking her in the eye.

"I can't be sure," Tsukuyo muttered, briefly closing her eyes and turning her head to the side before reopening them, "but I assume Hinowa was trying to say that serving you, someone who's saved Yoshiwara many times, was also an important job."

She then turned her back to Gintoki and walked to the far side of the room opposite the door.

"That I represent the women of Yoshiwara in thanking you."

"No," Gin said with a deadpan expression, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing that formal."

"No matter," said Tsukuyo, settling herself down on a futon next to a butterfly patterned paper lamp which cast a pink light all over the room, "I also wanted to show my appreciation."

She then reached a hand up and suggestively slid her yukata down on one of her shoulders as she sat seiza style on the mat.

"Is this good enough?" she asked Gin, full lips pouting as she raised a sleeved hand to her mouth, closing her eyes and looking aside.

Gin blinked, gulping. His first instinct was to the snap a punchline like _"Do I look like a corrupt politician to you?-!"_, but then he paused and thought a moment.

If Hinowa truly wanted him to help Tsukuyo unwind, then why did she set the two of them up in a room with facilities for adult activities? If she'd just wanted him to drink with Tsukuyo, then she could have simply set them up in one of the smaller, cheaper rooms _without_ such an obvious love hotel atmosphere. Clearly, she must have meant for Gin to help Tsukuyo unwind in _another_ way... A _sexual_ way.

Gin's face turned red as he considered that, taking a second to glance between the angel and devil on his shoulders.

_"Do it, Ginny-boy!"_ cheered the devil, which was naturally just Gin in a hollywood devil suit complete with horns and pitchfork. _"Ride her like a cheap pony at the carnival! If they didn't want to do that, then they shouldn't have set the two of you up in a place like this!"_

Gin nodded thoughtfully at this, before glancing to the opposite shoulder where the white-winged, halo-having, toga-wearing angel resided.

_"Do it, Gintoki!"_ said the angel, more-or-less mirroring the devil's sentiments. _"Make sweet, passionate love to her! If they didn't want to do that, then they wouldn't have set the two of you up in a place like this!"_

Gin sighed, seeing that his shoulder-angel and shoulder-devil were espousing basically the same sentiment. "I really need a better way of making decisions..." the man mused under his breath, before shrugging and walking over to sit down next to Tsukuyo.

"So, is this how you want to do it, Tsukky-chan?" he said casually to the commander of Hyakka, the Hundred Blossoms of Yoshiwara. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling Tsukuyo close to his chest and thanking his lucky stars that they were in a back room that couldn't be spied on from the front door.

Tsuyuko made a soft noise in the back of her throat, face turning bright red as she felt her head press against Gin's firmly toned chest.

"I-It's not about how _I_ want to do it..." she murmured weakly, cheeks as red as a tomato. "_You're _the guest... my duty is to... to service you..."

Gin chuckled softly. "Hey, hey, I'm not the sort of selfish guy who sticks it in right away and falls asleep after blowing his load," he protested good-humoredly. "If we're gonna be doing this, then I'm gonna do it _right_, none of that 'leaving the girl hanging' nonsense."

He then lowered lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "So I'll ask again: How do _you_ want to do this, Tsukuyo?"

The woman's blush deepened as she felt Gin's hot breath against her ear, and she whimpered.

"I-It's up to you, sir..." she weakly insisted. "After everything you've done for us... for me... it is only natural that I do something like this..." she murmured, before shyly adding. "...Do whatever you want with my body, but... I'm not very experienced... so please take good care of me..."

Gin fought back a gasp at the surprisingly cute expression on Tsukuyo's face. _'C-c-critical hit...!' _he thought, nearly doubling over from the damage done to his restraint by that attack.

Panting and sweating nervously, eying this new, bashful Tsukuyo warily, Gin reached a hand down to cup one of the kunoichi's generous breasts through her yukata.

"Is that so...?" he murmured thoughtfully. "Anything I want...?" he said, softly squeezing, causing Tsukuyo's pupils to go all swirly, her face beet red. "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to throw me through the floor again...?" he asked her half-teasingly.

"N-No," Tsukuyo said, voice tremulous. "I was given this duty by Lady Hinowa... I will not fail it. If I must, I will endure whatever you might feel the need to do to me..."

"Maah, that's no good..." Gin muttered, softly kneading Tsukyo's breast through her breast. "If you have to endure it, then that's no good. I want you to _enjoy_ it, you know?"

Tsukuyo whimpered softly, biting her lip as she arched her back.

"W-Well... it's not like... like I... like it... like this isn't enjoyable..." the blonde kunoichi stammered weakly, panting lightly as Gin undid her obi and slowly slid Tsukuyo's yukata off of her shoulder, baring her upper body.

Gin grinned at hearing this, and he lifted Tsukuyo's chin with one finger, turning her head to face him before planting a kiss on her soft lips.

"That's more like it, Tsukky..." he said huskily, laying the Shinigami Courtesan down on her back and getting on top of her. His kimono was lying discarded at the end of the futon, along with his shirt, and his pants were unzipped and over halfway down his hips.

* * *

Shinpachi, Kagura, Hinowa, and Seita sat in uncomfortable silence outside the room. It had been nearly ten minutes since Gin-san and Tsukuyo had headed into the back room, and the moans were getting pretty hard to ignore.

"Do you think... that they are really doing what it sounds like they're doing...?" Shinpachi ventured nervously.

"...it is very likely, yes..." Hinowa said, sounding slightly sheepish. "I had not expected Gin-san to be so forward, though..."

"I wonder if he didn't actually realize what this was for, after all..." Shinpachi muttered, looking a little red in the as a particularly loud moan came from the back room.

"Gin-chan is just a man, aru," Kagura said sagely. "He probably jumped her the second they were out of our sight."

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Oy, oy..." he muttered. "...just how little do you think of Gin-san...?"

"More than I think of _you_, Virginpachi," Kagura deadpanned.

"Is this really okay?" Seita wondered out loud. "If Tsukky really thinks this is just a job, then she might not try to enjoy it at all..."

Shinpachi gave the young boy an exasperated look, wondering why Seita was still here when something _clearly_ age-inappropriate was going on in the other room.

Hinowa smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry," she said. "Those loud cries... are obviously cries of pleasure from Tsukuyo as Gin-san lovingly attends to every inch of her body."

Shinpachi face-palmed. _'Is it really okay to be saying something like that to a kid...?'_

* * *

Tsukuyo moaned as Gin eagerly ate her out. His tongue explored the depths of her womanhood, lapping up her nectar, tasting her most intimate places. She was writhing in ecstasy from his ministrations, pleasure shooting through her body as she arched her back.

Gin hummed, vibrating his tongue inside Tsukuyo's blossom. She gasped and bucked her hips, letting out a wail as she came, her nectar gushing into Gin's mouth.

He lapped it all up with a smile, Tsukuyo a puddle of ecstasy beneath him.

_'I've still got it,'_ Gin thought smugly as he pulled back and glanced up at the lewd expression on Tsukuyo's face.

"That's a good look for you," he told Tuskuyo teasingly, before moving so that he was lined up with her.

"Haah... haaah..." Tsukuyo panted, face pink. "Please..." she whispered, feeling Gin's _other_ wooden sword prodding her entrance. "Please... don't tease me any further..."

"Wasn't planning on it," Gin said with a lopsided, lackadaisical grin, planting a kiss on her lips before getting started for real.

* * *

The next morning Tsukuyo was a bit sore, but she had a contented grin on her face and was smoking her pipe while Gin lay asleep next to her, naked under the blankets.

"Last night was fun," she drawled, "but don't get any delusions that it had any meaning. It was a one time thing only."

Gin, who was half-asleep, groaned.

"Whatever."

**TTFN and R&R!**


End file.
